User blog:WonderPikachu12/Booker DeWitt vs The Doctor. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
This is the first battle of my Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History series, even if that wasn't the initial intention when I wrote this. :P One idea is that Ash raps with his Kanto/Johto outfit while he dances in the back with his Kanto/Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos outfits. Ti--- Oh, hey! Welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History. Today, we've got the brilliant Kung writing for The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Well, mostly. He was having a bit of trouble and was a bit pressured to also write for someone else, so I wrote three lines to help finish it. Also, he wrote out a line that I used in Booker's first verse, so many thanks to him on that as well. 'Main protagonists of Bioshock Infinite, Booker DeWitt, and semi-eponymous protagonist of his TV series Doctor Who, The Doctor, rap against each other to see who's the better well-dressed time-traveler with a female companion, their companions respectively being Elizabeth and Rose Tyler.' (Booker DeWitt is denoted by dark blue-grey, Elizabeth is denoted by bright blue, The Doctor is denoted by brown, Rose Tyler is denoted by hot pink, and rapping in unison is denoted by '''bold'.)'' Battle (At 0:01, the TARDIS flies about a wormhole, before soon materializing with the logo popping out from inside at 0:10) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Booker DeWitt:' (0:20) When a no-licensed physician tries to match minds with a P.I., He'll find that I'm not kind. I fly higher than a city in the sky. When I spit a diss, I get *heh* Vigor-ous. You can't miss this, I'm vicious. We'll tear apart someone so ambiguous. Stand back, Elizabeth, I have this. I've got the Sky-Hook. But I've always had the key to this battle! Just look! Alright, then let's go together. We'll play them like a River Songbird. Droppin' the hottest Voxophones, our Records are Rapture! Screw you over like your screwdriver. We're Comstocked with hot Splicers. Pluck the petals off of any other name as sour as Rose Tyler. We'll make you shed a tear, when we shed a tear, and then hop off to Paris, Because flaying bailing lovers makes them cry, "I don't want to be dissed!" 'The Doctor:' (0:52) City of the Dead, ey? Too bad you weren’t planning to take her there. I’ll call up Four so Tom can bake this faker Baker Square and fair. Fair and square, you mean? I don’t, but what’s with all the bake talk? Is it because, like easy mode, this battle will be a cakewalk? Right! I'll use the TARDIS to go hard as if it's 1999. It's gaming's lamest brain facing the telly's greatest mind. Don't forget little Miss Game-Long Escort Mission! Ah, of course! You're well-read, Belle, tell pop here For Whom the Bell Tolls. Just go back to your cage. We'll spit at this hack like a vending machine, A liar of a longwinded plot. And just what does your ending mean? Bioshock should switch out the violence for some variety. Forget the girl! You can't wipe away your debt to society! 'Booker DeWitt:' (1:22) Are you my mummy? 'cause you're getting verbally murdered by my dad! You bored us like we're the First Lady. Both your show and your rap! Before jabbing at me about going to the wrong locations, check your retarded TARDIS. A time machine that doesn't take you where you wanna go? That's not the smartest. You better see. It's a burial at sea. Beat a bigger Weeping Angel than those you know, Then go skydiving off of it like we're the Eleventh going, "Geronimo!" You'll get beat in an infinite number of ways, while your disses are consistently terrible. We diss, dissed, will diss... Constants... ...and variables. 'The Doctor:' (1:43) A bruising will accrue choosing to challenge Doctor Who’s lines, But your choices are as pointless as the points accrued in Whose Line. You're a gorefest, you should be rated M for Masochistic. And your rapping skills are laxer than your feeble grasp of physics. We matched wits with the Cult of Skaro, I've surpassed the Ultramancers. You battle the blue Klan and rattle cyborgs with cancer. The Doc rocks the blue box more than the Vox could, you're quite an unearthly pair. Your defeat is like "Bad Wolf" because I see it written everywhere! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (A tear suddenly rips open up all around) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'The Doctor:' City of the Dead, ey? Too bad- wait, weren't we supposed to go second? 'Booker DeWitt:' I have no idea, anymore... 'The Doctor:' No, I'm pretty sure we were. Hold on... 'Elizabeth:' Sorry about this! My bad... (The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and turns off the beat.) Poll Who won? Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth The Doctor and Rose Tyler Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Clock going backwards - signifies going back in time, aka time travel, the basis of this battle. The voice of the voiceless - The Vox Populi is a group in Bioshock Infinite. Their name is Latin for "Voice of the People", which is essentially what The voice of the voiceless' name means. Lutece twins hint - The two flat out state that the battle is "about time", meaning, again, the battle focuses on time travel. They also mention that they are in the battle, referencing their cameo at the end of Booker and Elizabeth's second verse. Category:Blog posts